


Io knows best

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: 2018 JA Secret Santa story for BelligerentbagelMerry Christmas! Hope you all enjoy this :)Inspiration Board - https://www.pinterest.com.au/morganwolf078/io-knows-best/





	Io knows best

“I’m sorry. Can you say that again, slowly please?” Jupiter asked, shaking her head trying to clear it. Caines ears reddened as his eyes followed his fingers down the side of her breast to gently caress her large round belly. Her skin goose bumped and she squirmed away from his light touch. “Hey, did you hear me?” she said, poking him in his ribs. “Yes, Your Majesty.” he growled seductively.

“Yeah, that still does it for me,” she breathed and rubbed her leg against his, enticingly. “But I’m still going to need you to say that other bit again. For clarification.” He groaned half-heartedly. “Ok, but don’t shoot the messenger, My Queen. Stinger. He wants your permission, to ask you something personal. But he’s rather hesitant to ask you outright.” The image of Stinger naked flashed briefly across her mind, and Caine picked up on the change in her scent.

He growled a little and nuzzled at her chest. “Not like that, Majesty.” he rumbled. “Like what?” she asked, sliding her hand down his chest towards his thick cock. “Not me and him.” he replied, and flicked his tongue across her nipple. She let out a moan and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down harder to her chest. He growled with pleasure and let her breast go with a sucking pop. “He wants to court your Mother.”

Jupiters hot scent suddenly went cold and she slid up the bed, away from Caine. “What? I thought you meant … and you tell me this when we’re …. my Mother …. holy fuck, Caine!!” Jupiter spluttered, backing off the bed in disgust. Caine cowered and curled himself up protectively, confused at Jupiters sudden disgusted reaction. “No … I can’t.” she raised her hands up defensively to him. “I think I need a shower. Alone.” “Yes, Your Majesty.” replied Caine dejected and confused at her sudden change in mood. He left her room to go find Stinger before she finished showering.

 

\--------------------

 

“You did what?” asked Stinger incredulously as he slapped Caine across the back of his head. “Seriously Caine! Of all the times in the cosmos to ask her _Anything_ , you had to do it while you were in the middle of foreplay with her? What the wasps’ arse were you thinking?” “I’m sorry. I just wanted everyone to be happy.” he confessed. “But while you two were ….? Seriously?!” “I know,” Caine whined, shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” “Oh, you were thinking, just not with your top head, you rotten Mutt!” Stinger accused him irritatedly as he paced around his kitchen.  “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Caine whined, nearly melting into an anxious, embarrassed puddle at Stingers feet. “Here, make yourself useful and do the dishes. I need to fly this off, and figure out how to salvage this mess before I have to face Her Majesty.” “Yes, Sir. I’m really sorry, Sir.” Caine replied automatically. He started the hot water running in the sink as the screen door slammed shut behind Stinger.

 

\--------------------

 

Caine was skulking in the kitchen door way, watching Jupiter decorate the Christmas tree when Stinger finally landed in the garden in front of his porch. He sighed sadly, and went out the back door to go the barn, as Stinger came in the front door. “Majesty, I ...” Stinger hesitated.  “Sit down, Stinger. I think we need to talk.” Jupiter cut him off, acutely aware that she gave him an order in his own house. “Aye, Majesty.” he agreed, and sat down on the worn old brown lounge.  

“So, you like my Mum?” Jupiter asked ant the same time Stinger said “I’m so sorry about Caine, Your Majesty.” They locked eyes briefly, before Stinger looked away awkwardly. “Sorry, Majesty.” he mumbled. “Yeah, his timing was horrendous.” Jupiter agreed, scowling at her husband in the kitchen doorway. “But I thought by now that you would know that I’m not gonna bite your head off if you have a personal request, Stinger.”

Jupiter sat down on the lounge next to Stinger and shoulder-butted him. “Even if it is to ask out my Mother.” “That’s just it, Majesty. She is _Your_ Mother.” “Yes. She is. But _You_ , are _My_ Husbands’ former lover, his Current Commander, and the _Head of my Security_. And like, what, a century older than me? If that doesn’t qualify you as an adult, then I may as well go back to scrubbing toilets for a living!” Stinger gaped at her, before leaning back against the lounge with a chuckle.

“Point taken, Majesty.” he replied finally. “Look. The party is tomorrow. Why not ask her then?” Jupiter suggested. “Are you sure, Your Majesty?” he asked hesitantly. “Yes! It’s ok, really. Or would you rather I order you to do it?” she smirked. “Ok. Thank you, Jupiter. I will ask her tomorrow.” he smiled. “Right. Well that’s that sorted.” she said, getting up. “Now all I need to do, is go sort out Caine and his rotten sense of timing!”

 

\--------------------

 

The next afternoon, Jupiter and Caine were interrupted by Kiza yelling at to them to get their butts downstairs pronto. Next to her, Caine groaned and cursed into the pillow. “Doesn’t she know not to yell at Royalty.” he groaned. Jupiter tickled is ribs and yelled loudly over Caines shoulder, “Coming Kiza! But this better be good!” Caine just pouted and shook his head. “What?” she asked grinning widely. “Majesty. Sometimes you are sooo unentitled.” “Why, thank you Sir!” she drawled. “Now, let’s go and see what Kiza is yelling about, before she stirs up the neighbours.” Caine just huffed in reply and reluctantly got up. “Here,” Jupiter said throwing a pair of shorts at him. “No need to blind Kiza with your magnificence!” “Yes, your Majesty.” he replied, and bent over, away from her to pick up the shorts as he left the room laughing.

 

\----------------------

 

“What’s all the yelling fo…Holy Shit!” proclaimed Jupiter. “Yeah,” agreed Kiza. “Awesome or what!!” “That’s just, wow!” Jupiter agreed. Stingers back garden had been transformed into a winter fairy grotto. “You know.” mused Jupiter. “It almost reminds me of that scene in Twilight, where they’re dancing at the prom.” “Your right! But this is a million times better!” agreed Kiza. “Look! It even has little secret nooks in the garden with couples’ lounges. And the arbours are made from witch hazel, if I’m correct. Ooh, and there’s winter honeysuckle and Christmas roses climbing throughout the arbours too!” “Glad you approve.” Stinger said as he joined them on the veranda. Jupiter smiled at Kizas enthusiasm. “Wanna explore a bit?” she asked. “Hell yeah!” replied Kiza buzzing with anticipation.

Thousands of what looked to be fairy lights, twinkled softly in the trees, and coloured glowing orbs from fingernail size to (Jupiters) fist-size, slowly meandering on an unseen path around the branches and hanging decorations. As the girls looked around, they saw glass snowflake pendants scattered on branch ends with hand-length icicle drops of Swarovski crystal, baubles and garlands of tinsel.

Winter aconites and pansies, sweet alyssum and nemesia leant their colours to the ground around one of the biggest Christmas trees either of them had ever seen. “Wow, I’m glad the keepers decorated that! Can you imagine decorating the top to that with just grav-boots on?” said Jupiter. “Better you than me. Never did get the hang of those boots.” Kiza replied. “I wonder if Caine would perch on top, you know, as the Christmas Angel?” Jupiter thought out loud. Kiza sputtered before bursting out laughing.

“I heard that!” Caine huffed, looking at the tables of food. Jupiter just smiled innocently at him. There was platters of Australian prawns and oysters, Borscht, Pelmeni, Chicken and Mushroom stuffed Blini’s, Tefteli, Tamales, Bacalao, Russian Beet Salad, Golubtsi, Latkes, roasts of pork, ham and beef and a huge roasted goose on one of the tables.

The other table had rhubarb and strawberry pie, something that was the shiniest purple Caine had ever seen and smelt like vanilla bavarois, white chocolate and passionfruit cheesecake, swiss meringues with white chocolate mousse topped with raspberries, bite sized cocoa nib truffles, black forest cake, Melomakarona, Linzer cookies, Kourambiethes and what looked to Caine to be a tree stump with mushrooms and moss growing on it. “Oh wow! That’s an awesome looking Yule Log!” salivated Kiza, pointing at the tree stump Caine was puzzling over.

Several Splices were arranged around the garden with trays of appetisers and savouries and small drinks for Jupiters family and guests to nibble on as they pleased.

Lilac Breasted Roller Splices offered nibblies of Christmas shaped gingerbread cookies, warm figs with goat cheese pistachios and balsamic glaze, and cranberry pecan mini goat cheese balls. Two Peacock Splices had platters of tiny Death by Chocolate cheesecakes, chocolate rum balls with spiced rum, sun bright egg tarts, and Pfeffernüsse spice cookies.

Macaw Splices offered trays of chocolate drizzled coconut macaroons with the creamy bite of ricotta cheese, fragrant fluffy cinnamon rolls and caramel banana banoffee pies. A Panther Chameleon Splice was serving lamb and capsicum empanadas, fluffy pull-apart chilli bombs, and Persian baked apples. Three child-sized Black Backed Kingfisher Splices waited patiently near the edge of the dancing stage with drinks of Death by Chocolate cocktails, Hot Chocolate with Baileys Irish Cream, Drunken Oreo Madness cocktails, and Traditional Eggnog for the children.

Pine and fern and conifer foliage complimented the dining settings artfully with crisp white linen. Pinecones, waratah leaves and clove studded miniature oranges encircled tall glass tubes holding floating vanilla and cinnamon scented candles, and the finest Russian-style white and gold-leaf crockery Jupiter had ever seen.

 “That is amazing! I can’t believe the keepers did all that!” remarked Kiza. “Yeah. It’s beautiful. Can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when they see this!” “Won’t have long to wait, Majesty. Your family are coming down the driveway, and Kalique will be landing in 5 minutes.” Stinger announced as he approached Jupiter. “Awesome.” she replied, rubbing her belly soothingly.

\----------------------

 

“I must congratulate you, Jupiter. This food looks and smells absolutely divine!” declared Kalique. “Such a wonderful effort, really. And the decorations, so unique. Those icicles look so real!” “Thanks, Kalique.” replied Jupiter, amazed at the praise from her gene-daughter. “This senorita bread, it looks so stock and unassuming, but I will admit, I’ve had more than one or two. And what are those spiral breads called?” “Oh, they’re Cinnamon Rolls.” Jupiter told her. “Hmm, Cinnamon Rolls. You know, I could smell them as soon as I stepped out of the grav-field? So fragrant!” “I’m glad you like them, Kalique.” replied Jupiter.

“Malidictes.” Kalique summoned her Majordomo. “Your Highness?” he inquired bowing. “Find out how to make these Cinnamon Rolls. And those sweet puff-pastry squares.” “Baklava?” offered Jupiter. “Oh, yes. Baklava. They’re like crisp clouds with that melt-in-your-mouth sweetness that I really do adore.” “Of course, My Lady.” agreed Malidictes.

 “Are these things supposed to be nearly crumbling under my fingers?” inquired Titus skeptically. “They seem rather strange, but are nicely sweet, even if a little flaky.” “Yes, Titus. I’m sure that’s how suncakes are supposed to be. Is that a problem?” Jupiter retorted. “No. None.” he eyed her as he licked the sweet flakes from the pastry from his fingers. Jupiter rolled her eyes as he turned away. Her belly shifted slightly and she groaned under her breath. “Everything alright?” asked Kalique, glancing at Jupiter a little worriedly. “I’m Fine, Kalique. Junior just seems a little restless today.” “If you say so.” Kalique replied, bowing. “Will you excuse me, dear?” “Of course.” Jupiter told her.

 

\----------------------

 

The party was in full swing with her Earth family, space family, Aegis crew and all of her Skyjackers and Royal Guards, their families and her staff and their families. Jupiter’s belly was giving her the occasional pain, so she decided to go and sit in one of the arbours, to put her feet up for a few moments. Her wolf-dog Io followed, of course. Jupiter eased herself down onto the floating bench, and sighed happily. Another pain started in her belly, but only lasted a few moments, so she rubbed her hands across it slowly. “Too much excitement, huh. Time for a bit of a rest hey.” she told Io. The canine whined, and gently ‘booped’ Jupiters belly.

“Wow. That’s a first. I’m sure Junior is ok. Probably just a bit over excited.” she stroked Io’s head. The animal whined and nudged her belly again with his nose. “What is it, Io? Can you smell it?” she asked. Io whined again, louder and Jupiters belly ached fiercely. “Oh. Oh shit. You think its coming?” she asked. Io yipped and nosed his head under Jupiters arm. “Yeah Io. I think your right.”

“Majesty!” “Jupiter!” yelled Stinger and Caine as they ran towards her. “Jupiter! Something’s wrong! Your smell changed and your heartbeat is racing. Are you ok?” Caine almost begged and he came to a stop. “Stinger! What happened to you?” Jupiter asked surprised when she saw his face. “Your Mother punched me. Apparently, the courtship dance I was doing, looked like twerking. So she landed a right-hook.” “Oh my god! How did I miss out on seeing that?” Jupiter said shocked. “Sorry Stinger. But you twerking…” she added trying not to laugh.

“Jupe, are you ok?” interrupted Caine worriedly. “Yeah. I’m Fi….. no I’m not ok.” she grimaced when another contraction started and she reached out for Caine to steady her. He caught her easily, then lifted her up gently in his arms and headed back towards Stingers barn. Io yipped, then huffed at Caine. “Io knows best. Hospital. Now! Baby’s coming!!” Jupiter moaned painfully. “Sorry, gotta go everyone.” Jupiter managed to say as Caine almost ran through the middle of the party, Io hot on their heels. “Stinger, what’s going on?” demanded Aleksa, grabbing Stingers arm as he tried to pass her. “Baby’s coming.” he stated, then placed his hands either side of her head and kissed her passionately.  “Coming with us?” he asked when he let her go. Aleksa steadied herself for a moment as her pulse raced for the first time in a long time. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” she replied, and sprinted off after Caine.

Stinger laughed, along with everyone else, and took off after her. “Well, that only leaves one thing then, people.” Nino announced to everyone else. Vassily raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. “Who wants to race them to the hospital?” There were several whoops and cheers, and humans and splices started running for the space ships that sat behind the barn waiting for them.

 

 

A good half hour later, Kalique and Titus came back to the party ground to find everyone gone, except for her own staff and guards, music still blaring. “Well now.” pouted Titus. “That’s just rude. Where do you suppose they have gone, Sister?” “My dear sweet brother. Isn’t it obvious?” she replied casually. He quirked an eyebrow. “I think we may have a new brother or sister tonight. Shall we go and find them?” “Well, I suppose it’s not Every Millennia that we get a new sibling. Very well, sister. Lead the way!” Kalique gathered up her skirts and entered the grav-beam of her ship. Once Kalique had entered the ship and disappeared from view, Titus stepped into the beam and muttered under his breath “Better not be another sister.”

 

The end 😊


End file.
